


Mori

by The_Plague (orphan_account)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Glee
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, Nerdiness, Past Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Plague
Summary: That night, Rachel learned something. Do not invite your ex-boyfriend to test your new VR system with a violent game if your current girlfriend, who was his girlfriend as well, is going there too unless you want one of your friends to slap him for being a douche.





	Mori

Droplets of sweat rolled down Quinn’s temples, her lower lip caught between her teeth, her eyes sore yet a little bit humid from not blinking for awhile. It was the last generator, and even though they hadn’t found the Ruin totem, they had finished four and were about to light the last one up. 

Her eyes moved from the left to the right, from Santana to Rachel. After what seemed like an eternity, she had found them when Santana was hooked. After healing her, they told her that The Trapper had already hooked and sacrificed Noah. She cursed innerly when she was told that. Quinn hadn’t been paying attention to what was happening to the other survivors, not when Hudson was the killer. 

“If he comes… You two stop fixing the generator for a bit while I run towards him and get him away,” Quinn said as she felt an intense heartbeat echoing in her mind. Santana nodded but Rachel shook her head vehemently.

“No, you can’t do that… Quinn, it’s Finn, he’s still bitter about you know what, he’ll chase you and won’t let you go. You’ll die,” Rachel whispered in what seemed to be, and actually was, a panicked and hurried voice.

“It’s not like we have another choice Berry. If that oaf of ex-boyfriend you have is not going to leave his little tantrum outside the game, it is not our fault,” Santana said in a scolding and cold way, her eyes narrowing considerably but never moving away from the generator.

“B-But…” 

Rachel was taken aback, she couldn’t understand how Santana, one of Quinn’s best friends, could agree on that crazy plan. 

“No buts. He’s close,” Santana stated, and it was true. Santana and Rachel were luckily covered by wood, God blessed the Red Forest, but from where Quinn was, she could see how The Trapper was examining the surroundings, clearly looking for the generator that was roaring like crazy.

“I know that you’re whipped for Fabray here, but don’t worry… If she gets hooked, we’ll get her out. Besides, Quinn’s the fastest runner of us, so she’s our safest bet.”

Rachel chewed her lip and looked down, trying to focus on the generator again and not on the loud and wild heartbeats that didn’t let her listen to her own damn thoughts.

“Stop…” Quinn said, and they all did as they were told. Quinn got up, and for a brief moment, her eyes found Finn’s even though they were hidden by a mask. “Good luck,” She breathed out without moving her mouth.

Santana and Rachel remained deadly quiet and still as they saw how Quinn began to run away, quickly followed by The Trapper. They waited for a bit, until the heartbeats couldn’t be heard anymore, before getting back to the generator.

“ **Don’t** screw this up,” Santana warned, her voice wavering slightly.

“Same goes to you. We can’t let this opportunity go to waste or else she’d have sacrificed herself for nothing.”

“Tsk, that’s rich coming from someone who didn’t even bother to save Puck when he got hooked the first two times…”

Rachel shut up at that. She knew she couldn’t counter that because she had been so close when her friend had been hooked two times, but chose to keep repairing generators as she wondered where on Earth was Quinn since she hadn’t seen her since the beginning of the game.

“Come on… C’mooon!” Santana mumbled seconds before the generator came to life. They smiled momentarily, until a high pitched scream and the sound of a trap were heard far away.

The brunette paled. Quinn had fallen into a trap, probably one that was hidden in the midst of a wide area of grass.

Before she could even do something, Santana grabbed her by her wrist and began running like crazy towards the direction of the sounds. It wasn’t so far away after all. When they arrived Quinn was still on the floor. 

But she was on the floor because the killer had decided to murder her in the most cruel way: with his own weapon. He stepped on Quinn and applied a bit of pressure which clearly wasn’t part of the Trapper’s Mori, and he began to strike and slash Quinn’s back with his weapon, which caused blood to come out of her body at an alarming speed and in preoccupying amounts of it. 

Quinn’s body quickly relaxed, clearly announcing that she wasn’t alive anymore… But he remained there, hitting her dead body with all his might. 

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth with her hands at the sight of such monstrosity, but Santana was quick to react and dragged Rachel with her to the closest door, the heartbeat dying and never coming back again when they arrived.

“Oh my God, we… We have to do something,” Rachel mumbled as she looked at the place where Quinn had gone down, near the main shack., while Santana opened the door.

“Yes, and that something is get the fuck out of here.”

 

~~~

 

Rachel gasped and quickly placed her hands on the VR helmet that was covering her head, throwing it away when the music died. She got up in a matter of seconds and panted.

Yeah, that VR system, a system that allowed to get inside the game and play as the characters, they had created as the nerds they were was cool and whatnot, but it still wasn’t perfect and it left lingering effects for a while such as fatigue, pain or numbness.  

Someone groaned by her side, most likely Santana, but she had another business in mind. Quinn.

She looked around, and finally found her. She was sitting down on her chair in a foetal position as she grabbed her head, her entire body shaking.

“Quinn! What happened?” Rachel asked as she threw herself to the floor and landed next to her.

“Finn here killed her with the Mori and then stepped on her skull a couple of times and kept on attacking her,” Puck explained, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and a frown decorating his features.

“I may have… Gone a bit further than I should have,” Finn mumbled.

“Are you a moron?” Rachel asked sarcastically before caressing one of Quinn’s legs. A slap echoed through the room, and Finn’s whine quickly followed alongside Santana’s smug ‘hah’.

After awhile, the blonde looked up and sighed, her hands moving away from her temples.

“At least we won.”

“You are an idiot too,” Rachel said, and everyone in the room laughed, except Finn who was rubbing his cheek over and over.


End file.
